


Тишина на всех частотах

by fandom_gerontophilia_2016, Neitent



Series: 2016 || Midi G-PG-13 [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Parallel Universes, Shamanism, T'hy'la
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitent/pseuds/Neitent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спок погиб после событий «Гнева Хана». Не было переданной Боунзу катры, не было «Помни». Сарэк не требовал спасти сына – это было невозможно. Джим остался один, и вскоре пропал из этого мира в параллельную Вселенную</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тишина на всех частотах

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Чарванек — имя безымянной ромуланской командующей из серии The Enterprise Incident" по версии романов «Vulcan’s Heart» и «Epiphany»

Джим остался один.

После гибели Спока он жил одной только работой. Едва мог видеться с Боунзом, не мог смотреть в глаза Аманде и Сарэку. После торжественного — посмертного — награждения Спока Джим Кирк упрямо работал в штабе и в итоге поселился там же, ничего не меняя в стандартном обустройстве квартиры. 

Вышел в космос он после этого только однажды, когда халкиане согласились на переговоры. Сразу после этого он поспешил к ближайшей звездной базе на крошечном кораблике, но в пути его перехватили клингоны.

Опоздавший патруль нашел только обломки, выброшенные из сердца ионного шторма. Много месяцев прошло, прежде чем доктор Маккой нашел в себе силы пойти к мемориалу адмирала Джеймса Тиберия Кирка.

Ни тела, ни остатков спасательной капсулы так и не нашли.

***

...На остатках двигателей Джим развернул корабль. Датчики снова заорали о перегрузках. Пылало капитанское кресло. Пылал мостик. А Джим, отбросив раскаленный штурвал, перебежал к безопасному еще пульту связи.

— Дневник капитана. Попробую оторваться в ионном шторме. Я потерял управление, корабль разваливается... — он закашлялся. Плотный фиолетовый дым пробивался сквозь дыры в полу, обжигал горло и глаза.

Быть может, сообщения прорвутся через горящие передатчики и бушующий шторм, а черные ящики не сгинут в искривлении.

Быть может, его голос услышат те, кому он еще дорог.

Сын, которого он едва знал.

Племянник.

Команда.

Боунз.

«Спок, прости, жить долго без тебя не получилось. Наверное, я плохо старался». Полгода зудящей боли в груди и тоски — вот чем стала его жизнь после того, как из нее ушел Спок.

Сколько раз с языка едва не срывалось «Мистер Спок...»? Сколько раз чудилось неосязаемое присутствие за спиной?

Его корабль был смертельно ранен. Здесь, в огне, посреди ионного шторма, в искривленном пространстве заканчивалась история едва ли не лучшего капитана Звездного флота; адмирала, едва начавшего карьеру.

«Увидимся, Спок?»

Рванул варп-двигатель. Сверху закапал расплавившийся пластик. Джим снова закашлялся. А пространство подернулось смутно-знакомой завесой — и перед визорами из ниоткуда возникла планета.

— Корабль для жизни непригоден. Эвакуация, обратный отсчет, — сообщил компьютер. — Вход в атмосферу через десять...

Антигравы пригасили ускорение, но и то, что осталось, ударило по немолодым костям. С воем выгорал герметик, слетали и вспыхивали плиты обшивки.

Эвакуационный луч вырвал Джима из огня и швырнул прочь от корабля. Раскрылся парашют. Джим жадно вдохнул разреженный воздух и потерял сознание.

В себя он пришел много позже. Вечная ли его удача помогла или высшие силы, но он повис на ветке огромного дерева, похожего на кедр, но пахнущего чуждо, инопланетно. Ночной лес встречал его незнакомыми звуками и хищным воем. Вокруг простиралась бесконечная темнота: ни засветки от городов на горизонте, ни огоньков звездолетов, ни мерцания орбитальных баз. Их бы он увидел даже сквозь дымку тощих облаков.

Ничего. Только проглядывала пара ярких звезд и тускло серел у самого горизонта узкий диск огромной неяркой луны и ее блеклого спутника. И лес, снова лес везде.

Нет. В паре миль отсюда среди деревьев виделись рыжие отсветы костра. Люди, кем бы они ни были. Здесь жили разумные существа!

Кое-как Джим подтянулся на стропах и устроился на ветках. Повозившись еще немного, он привязал себя к стволу и дотянулся до комма.

Пока не заснул, он перебирал по кругу все частоты. На каждой была глухая, безнадежная тишина.

***

Утро началось не то со скрежета и пересвистов птиц, не то с холода, не то с зуда в мышцах. Он шевельнулся и едва было не потерял равновесие — зато проснулся сразу.

Да, вчера Джим не ошибся: куда ни посмотри, тянулся бескрайний лес, и мрачные деревья стояли одно к одному, без единого просвета. Поверх ветвей гулял промозглый ветер, и далеко в туманной дымке проступали поросшие таким же лесом холмы.

Земля казалось такой далекой, а руки едва чувствовались. Джим нырнул в полумрак леса и полез вниз, страхуя себя стропами парашюта. Оказалось, это не так уж и сложно — сползать вниз, цепляясь за бугры и выступы коры.

Пора было идти туда, где вчера горел костер. Где жили разумные существа. Если спускаться вниз по склону, лесные тропы и ручьи рано или поздно выведут к реке или озеру, а оттуда — к людям. Кем бы они ни были, их все равно нужно было найти. Джим отлично понимал, что в одиночку ему ни за что не протянуть.

На ходу он проверил переводчик и зачерпнул воды из ручья. И, наконец, вспомнил: шаттл подбили возле системы SIP186-15, красного карлика с единственной планетой, горячим Юпитером, на орбите.

Неоткуда там было взяться планете класса М. Варп из ионного шторма закинул его не то на другой край галактики, не то в параллельную Вселенную.

«Энтерпрайз» не прилетит.

Ему оставалось только идти по желтовато-серому мху в сторону единственного ориентира. И не думать о том, как Боунз перенесет второй удар судьбы подряд.

Хрустели под ногами ветки, подошва вязла в рыхлых слоях и холмах сухого мха. Лес казался сейчас если не дружелюбным, то вполне приятным местом для жизни; не таким уж темным, не таким уж мрачным. Пока все складывалось неплохо: от ручья он вышел на звериную тропу, а по ней — к неширокой лесной реке.

— Kroikah! — остановил его резкий окрик. — Da-tor! Vohris.

«Древневулканский язык, диалект, — не сразу определился механический голос и перевел: — Стой! Обернись! Медленно».

Джим обернулся. Его держала на прицеле чумазая девчонка лет десяти-одиннадцати, по виду — почти вулканка.

Да быть такого не может! Но она целилась копьем туда, где у вулканцев сердце. И очень, очень боялась его.

— Я не враг, — осторожно Джим, надеясь, что переводчик не подведет. — Меня зовут Джим Кирк, и мне нужна помощь.

Девочка огляделась, задержала взгляд на кустах — молодец!

— Ты пришел один, — на его имени она споткнулась, — Им-Кирк?

— Один, безоружен и весь в твоей власти. Буду твоим пленником.

Джим не просчитался: какой подросток не захочет прийти домой с настоящим пленником? Выловить врага или привести друга — все сгодится.

Он улыбнулся ей — конечно, не так эффектно, как вышло бы лет десять назад, но ведь сработало, и подсказал:

— Я твой пленник. Наверное, надо меня связать и отвести... К вождю, да? Только покажи, где здесь брод.

— Переходи здесь, тут неглубоко, — скомандовала его тюремщица и чуть опустила копье. Опыта ей не хватало: будь он врагом — ему бы этой секунды хватило для атаки. — И я сама знаю, что мне делать. Ну, давай, пошли!

Джим улыбнулся: эта леди уже была почти на его стороне. Его первая победа в новом мире.

Девочка негромко свистнула, и с дерева спустился мохнатый зверь. Он в пару прыжков подобрался к Джиму вплотную и, обнюхав, заворчал. Чем-то он походил на измельчавшего сехлата и казался вполне безобидным.

— Только подумай плохое, я на тебя мигом С’Имму спущу, понял?! С’Имма, сторожить!

С’Имма тявкнула, зевнула, широко распахнув пасть с мощными клыками, и, поведя пушистой попой, ушла вперед. Джим — за ней, и его в спину то и дело кололо копье.

Деревня пряталась тут же, за поворотом, на пыльной лесной лужайке. Два десятка домов сгрудились вокруг обвязанного лентами столба и кострища под ним. В этих посеревших от многолетней грязи и пыли хижинах жили люди, такие же «полувулканцы», как и девочка, взявшая его в плен.

Джима обступили со всех сторон:

— Вроде бы и гость, но какой чудной!

— Вчера упала звезда, сегодня пришел чужак.

— Шамана нет, как узнать, добрый это знак или злой?

Кривой, побитый жизнью, старик высунулся из общего шатра и принюхался, покачал головой:

— Пахнет дымом и горем. Чужой у него запах, совсем чужой.

— Не к добру... Кого ты привела, Пселл?

Шепот шел впереди них, и Пселл — вот, значит, как ее звали — от каждого осуждающего голоса сжималась и крепче держалась за копье. Но Джим и сам знал, насколько он здесь чужой, насколько здесь странно здесь его все: его здоровье и сытость, лишние килограммы, запылившийся мундир и удобные ботинки, стальная бляха на ремне и потускневшие шитые золотом знаки отличия. 

На него смотрели с такой знакомой смесью любопытства и испуга. Из раза в раз повторялось одно и то же: его, чужака, вели к вождю, фюреру, королю, толпа шепталась вокруг, а детям закрывали глаза. И просто не верилось, что в этот раз все не закончится привычным: «Скотти, поднимай!»

Сейчас от успеха переговоров зависела не миссия. Ему не нужно было тянуть время для того, чтобы Спок с командой что-нибудь придумали.

Здесь, посреди леса он был один и рад был любой помощи.

Пселл подошла к вождю.

— Он сказал, что его зовут Им-Кирк, и что он в беде. И что он будет моим пленником.

***

Он привыкал к целому новому миру, который должен был стать ему домом.

Это было непросто, да. Но пять лет на краю Федерации научили его выживать и подготовили к трудностям. То, как легко получалось приспособиться к жизни в племени, даже удивляло. Казалось, его руки лучше головы знали, как разжигать огонь, как зашить штаны иглой из рыбьей кости, как заточить о камень бронзовый нож и каменный скребок, как заменить подгнившие опоры хижины.

Откуда он это умел? Отчего его руки помнили то, о чем не помнила голова?

Гораздо сложнее было перестать быть чужим. На него смотрели с опаской и подозрением. А он... А он бы многое отдал, чтобы не замечать зеленовато-оливковый загар вернувшихся из леса охотников, непривычную форму глаз или слишком вытянутые пальцы; чтобы не задерживать взгляд на полупрозрачной коже скул, где на контактных зонах проступали венки и белесые ветвления нервов.

Кем же они были? Вулканцами доисторических времен, ромуланцами? Их язык походил на вулканский, но словно бы окатанный морем древнего языка людей: в нем не было непроизносимых звуков, клацаний и рваных шипений. Они не читали мысли, не учились контролировать эмоции, в них не кипели ромуланские чувства. Но при встрече они тянулись пальцами к лицам друг друга. Самые близкие при встрече закрывали глаза и замирали.

«Шаман скоро вернется, если духи будут благосклонны», — так сказал вождь и позволил Джиму поселиться в заброшенной хижине на краю селения.

«Я вижу, что ты прежде вел за собой людей. Ты поймешь мою заботу».

Тогда ему сказали: шаман придет, когда заново родится Серая Луна. Несколько ночей он следил за небом — выходило, что осталось дней десять. Серая Луна дошла до середины, но ничего не менялось. Пселл — нашедшая его девочка — пожала плечами: шаман придет тогда, когда придет.

Джим заставил себя расслабиться, перестать ждать и начать жить, день за днем привыкать к рутине.

Небо здесь было серым, и вечная дымка скрывала звезды. Шуршал еле заметный ветерок. Каждое утро ненадолго занимался мелкий дождик. Ничто здесь не напоминало о доме, о Флоте, о том, что он потерял. Физический труд с непривычки выматывал больше, чем следовало бы, а обучающий режим переводчика не оставлял времени для дурацких мыслей.

Так что жизнь в Великом лесу была в общем-то неплоха. Пыльный курорт для уставших капитанов. Место, где все идет как заведено. 

Наверное, его это устраивало.

Вот и третье утро новой луны началось с такого же скучного дождя, а когда капли подсохли, свежий ветер донес звон колокольчиков и новый запах.

Люди зашептали:

— Шаман вернулся? А что говорят? Договорились?

Джим выдохнул. От волнения зачастило сердце, а ведь он давно уже не был курсантом на распределении. Ничего, скоро все должно было решиться.

— Пселл, расскажи, какой он, шаман?

— Он, — Пселл задумалась, — совсем на тебя не похож. Я больше на тебя похожа, чем он... Ну, понимаешь?

Нет, он не понимал.

— А со мной что не так?

— Ты выглядишь так, будто в тебе кровь только тех, прежних людей. Я поэтому испугалась, когда тебя в первый раз увидела. Ты не думай, я не трусиха!

— Ты не трусиха, конечно же нет. Кровь прежних людей — это плохо?

— Они были слабые, но очень злые. Ели друг друга. Убивали. Ты другой.

Она рассказала, что прежде жили люди иной породы, такие, как Им-Кирк, только злые и дикие. Они прогневали духов, но те пожалели несчастных и съели только гнилую породу, а уцелевшим дали мужей и жен из иного народа, сильного телом и разумом.

— Это было мудрое решение. В каждом человеке теперь течет кровь обоих народов, и слабая алая кровь смиряет ярость зеленой. 

— Шаман не такой?

— Верно понимаешь, — кивнула Пселл и, цепляясь за трещины в коре, взлетела на дерево, сорвала что-то и перебралась пониже. — Шаманом духи выбирают тех, у кого сильная кровь могучих людей. Тогда они лучше понимают голоса всего мира. Хороший шаман слышит духов и не уйдет за злыми голосами.

— Но бывают и плохие шаманы, да?

— Да, плохих шаманов голоса сводят с ума, — Пселл спрыгнула на землю. — Но ты не бойся. Спок — хороший шаман.

Мир замер в тишине глубокого космоса. Затихли шорохи жизни. В груди сжалось испуганное сердце.

— Нет, правда, не бойся, — простодушно утешила его Пселл, но Джим ее едва слышал.

Спок!

Сколько в мире может быть «Споков»? Это просто имя. Спок умер в реакторной «Энтерпрайз», а его тело покоится на Генезисе.

Нет. Спок!

— Э-эй! Им-Кирк! Ты что? Тебе нехорошо? Отдохни, я сама соберу все шишки.

Джим отхлебнул воды и покачал головой. 

Может, здесь он и слабый чужак, дурак, который надеется на невозможное, но свою работу он пока еще может делать сам.

Ни к чему обольщаться. Даже если чудо возможно, если они снова встретятся, это не будет значить ровным счетом ничего: этот шаман-Спок никогда не был старшим помощником на «Энтерпрайз», не стоял с Джимом в бою плечо к плечу, не был его другом и братом. Этот шаман-Спок не предлагал Джиму стать его супругом. У этого шамана должен был быть свой Им-Кирк.

— Шаман ждет тебя на рассвете, — крикнул хромой Мток и, зевая, вернулся к своей лачуге.

— Благодарю, — с коротким поклоном ответил Джим. Простые фразы он потихоньку начинал говорить сам: заряд переводчика не вечен, ему придется рано или поздно справляться самому.

«Кто до трех криков иб-иб не спит — того духи унесут», — пугали здесь непослушных детей. Этой ночью Джим слышал скрипучие крики пять раз, пока его не сморило.

А с первым утренним криком иб-иб он был на ногах. Деревня только начинала просыпаться, торопиться было некуда, но разве мог он усидеть на месте? На ходу он кивнул полусонному брату Пселл и свернул с главной тропы в сторону: шаман, этот Спок, жил в стороне ото всех. Там, где над деревьями поднимался дымок костра, а на тропе среди пожухшей травы и сухих листьев прятались неприметные глиняные бусины, и по сторонам стояли плошки с подношениями духам.

Потрескивали дрова в утренней тишине.

Джим сделал шаг.

Там на линялой облысевшей лужайке.

...Шаг.

За запылившимся сероватым шатром, украшенным выгоревшими ленточками.

...Шаг.

В пепле и золе затухающего костра дожаривал рыбу на палке шаман, укрывший плечи облезлой шкурой сехлата. На звук шагов Джима он обернулся.

На шее у него висели бусы из ярчайших опалов, а в ушах — медные серьги, звенящие на ветру.

Джим слышал только этот звон — и биение своего сердца.

Спок.

Шаман.

Бесконечно далекий — и вот он здесь.

Нет, не он.

Шаман Спок улыбнулся и указал на место рядом с собой.

— Мне рассказывали о тебе. Подойди, я посмотрю.

Переводчик, кажется, чуть-чуть менял голос, неточно схватывал интонации. Голос звучал ниже и сильнее, каждое слово уже не казалось идеально взвешенным и обдуманным. Или дело было не в переводе, и это — первое из миллиона крошечных отличий, с которыми еще предстояло встретиться.

Шаман Спок улыбался. 

И он был жив. Одно это заставляло кровь Джима быстрее бежать по венам, одно это сжимало его сердце болью.

— Откуда ты взялся, странный человек? Ты не молод, но твои руки мягки. Ты не жил праздной жизнью, но у тебя гладкая кожа и на ней нет ни знаков, ни старых шрамов. Ты жил в сытости и довольстве, но у тебя взгляд того, кто похоронил свое сердце, — Спок подкинул в костер пучок едко пахнущих трав и продолжил: — Я хочу понять тебя. Открой мне свой разум, и я пройду с тобой те дороги, которыми духи привели тебя ко мне.

Если бы Джим мог! Он только на секунду представил себе, как просто было бы открыть свои мысли и чувства этому Споку, довериться как прежде, позволить себе быть рядом. Тоска, привычно жившая у сердца, подняла голову. 

— Нет! Не надо.

Он и так почти поддался голосу Спока. Он еще раз повторил, больше для себя:

— Просто не надо.

Спок смотрел на него, чуть склонив голову на бок, словно решал проблему в астрофизике или проблему нелогичного Джима Кирка. С его точки зрения Джим, наверное, сейчас и был безнадежно нелогичен.

— Спроси меня о чем угодно, расскажу и так. Я жил далеко, очень далеко отсюда. Враги хотели моей смерти, но духи моего народа помогли мне спастись, и я оказался здесь. Я говорю на твоем языке, но магия скоро спадет, и поэтому мне нужно учиться самому. 

Эту же историю он рассказал и вождю, Сунану.

Спок опустил глаза, задумавшись, до боли знакомо приподнял бровь и развернулся к Джиму.

— Ты не хочешь говорить о своем прошлом. Хорошо. Лучше бы мне знать наверняка, но я поверю своим чувствам: у тебя нет дурных намерений. Тобой не владеют злые духи. Так я и скажу людям. Иди.

***

Едва заметная дрожь прошла по телу зудом. Земля завибрировала, и деревья зашуршали хвоей в ответ. Джим поежился: крохотные землетрясения пробирали до костей.

В прошлый раз природа разыгралась ни на шутку: сложно было даже удержаться на ногах, хвоя посыпалась за шиворот. Испуганно подвывали щенки сехлатов. И вот — опять, второй день подряд.

Страна бесконечного леса. Тихая гавань, унылое пристанище для того, кто потерял все. Лес тянулся по равнине куда хватало взгляда, и только вдалеке, в голубой дымке, едва виднелись холмы.

Здесь он думал спокойно дожить. Здесь он встретил Спока. 

Но равнина оказалась не так уж проста. В этом тихом месте землю трясло — несильно, но часто. В первый раз Джиму спросонья показалось, что это шаттл идет против гравитации на всех оборотах.

«Надо сказать Скотти, пусть ребята переберут двигатель», — решил он и проснулся. Поднявшаяся стая птиц переругивалась на все лады. Плакал где-то в общей землянке младенец.

Пселл объяснила ему тогда, что это Черная шаманка плохо слышит людей.

— По осени шаманы идут на Дурные холмы, чтобы сказать ей, что все мы в добром здравии.

Пселл любила рассказывать легенды, а Джим пользовался этим.

— А если не пойдут? 

— Как-то раз такое случилось. Рассказывают, что в большой деревне шаман плохой был, пугливый, побоялся пойти на холмы. Тогда землю раскололо от ударов. Сейчас все будет хорошо. Спок — смелый шаман.

Джим готов был побиться об заклад: шаман из Спока вышел самый лучший. 

Землетрясения скоро стали привычной штукой. «Энтерпрайз» во время гравитационных маневров штормило не меньше. Вслед за всеми Джим научился предугадывать толчки по тому, как волновались птицы, кружилась на месте С’Имма, прятались насекомые. Вместе со всеми он шел к шаману.

Тот встречал их в полном облачении: в этом мире он по-прежнему был самым наблюдательным и раньше других видел знаки. Он успокаивал людей, кидал в костер пару смоляных ягод — сухих шишек, покрытых толстой восковой коркой, — и говорил с духами.

Начиналось все с легкого позвякивания бубенчиков в косах. Спок стоял неподвижно и перенимал дрожь земли. Казалось, он даже не дышал, только слышал землю.

И в один момент срывался в танец.

Танец этот в первый раз перепугал Джима: так безумно и странно он выглядел. Руки Спока с бубнами взлетали вверх. Движения становились болезненными и изломанными. Он выгибался дугой, мышцы его напрягались настолько, что проступали вены, он метался и стонал — то ли от боли, то ли от страсти.

Когда все заканчивалось, вождь говорил с усталым Споком наедине и возвращался в деревню мрачный и ничуть не успокоенный. 

Через пару дней все повторялось по новой.

Однажды вождь жестом велел Джиму остаться.

— Люди волнуются. Спок, ты говоришь, что духи не злятся на меня, но я хочу быть уверен. Ты будешь больше смотреть на Им-Кирка, спрашивать о нем духов. Пусть он живет в твоем доме.

— Сунан, я сделаю как ты просишь. Но я просто знаю, что жить Им-Кирку со мной ни к чему.

Вождь покачал головой:

— У тебя нет жены, Спок. Пусть Им-Кирк будет убирать твой дом и готовить пищу, тогда у тебя будет больше времени для размышлений, ты будешь отдыхать после камланий, а я буду спокоен. Разве это плохо?

Спок оглядел с сомнением Джима с головы до пяток — справится ли, не будет ли мешаться, и тому по-мальчишески захотелось доказать: могу, справлюсь, ну же!

— Интересная мысль, Сунан. Я не думал об этом, но теперь спрошу духов и лес, следует ли мне так поступить.

— Не жди, сделай сейчас, — велел вождь. — Если духи будут против, узнай, почему.

Занятно. Он мог бы стать для них учителем, рассказать о стольких нужных и полезных вещах. Дома он справедливо считал себя неплохим переговорщиком и командиром, здесь же вдруг стал обузой, плохим охотником и по-прежнему чужаком. Опасным чужаком, за которым нужно присматривать.

Стать для них кем-то важным и значимым хотелось. И, что уж там, показать Споку, на что он способен. Вспомнить снова о том, каково это, когда Спок находит его действия очаровательными. Но, черт! В этом мире должен был быть другой Им-Кирк! Тот, кто по праву поселился бы в доме шамана и, быть может, стал вождем.

Этот Им-Кирк должен был держаться за здравый смысл и помнить о Первой директиве, пусть в этом мире и не было, быть может, никакой Федерации.

Джим заставил себя спокойно кивнуть и пойти к себе за вещами.

Как он будет жить в доме Спока? Как будет хуже: если он позволит себе чувствовать или нарочно выстроит между ними стену?

Он выбрал второе, и, казалось, Спок принял его выбор. 

Он ничего не требовал от Джима, ни о чем не просил. Каждый день Джим ходил в лес; вместе со всеми собирал в заросшем озере водоросли, из которых потом женщины пряли нити; учился языку и ритуалам. Дела занимали все его время, и вечерами он едва находил в себе силы приготовить еду. 

Вскоре оказалось, что ему и этого делать не нужно: Спок справлялся быстрее него и прежде него. И, хоть Джим ловил на себе задумчивый взгляд, Спок больше с ним не заговаривал.

Это было немного — нелогично — обидно, но это был выбор самого Джима. Так было лучше.

Спок из покинутой Вселенной был почти незаметным соседом: он порой сутками не отрывался от терминала или падда, медитировал, молчал, незаметно справлялся с большей частью домашних дел.

Молчание со Споком там и молчание со Споком здесь. Очень разные, как оказалось, вещи.

***

Сегодня Пселл прихрамывала больше обычного.

— Точно в порядке? — спросил еще раз Джим.

Конечно, не в порядке. Не нужно было ей верить: ему ли было не знать, чего могут наврать подростки, когда стараются показаться взрослыми и сильными?

Если бы Джим мог справиться сам, он бы оставил ее дома. Не оправдывался бы тем, что «не разгадал» ее блеф.

Пселл улыбалась, лазала по деревьям, скидывала шишки вниз. И едва не свалилась, неловко поставив ногу, а Джим едва успел ее подхватить.

— Ну, ну, что такое?

— Нога болит. Два года назад зимой плохо упала, теперь вот так... болит иногда.

Ох, не немного! Пселл побледнела и сжала зубы. Над верхней губой выступили капельки пота.

— Ложись удобнее, вытянись, будет полегче, — велел Джим.

И что теперь делать? Просто подождать? Сходить за Споком? Но не оставлять же ее одну в лесу... Донести? Тоненькая Пселл весила как взрослый мужчина. Бестолковая С’Имма носилась вокруг, ныла и мешалась под ногами. Будь она покрупнее, Джим бы усадил Пселл верхом, но что ему оставалось теперь? Только ждать и полагаться на собственные знания, надеяться, что не навредит.

— Пселл, я попробую размять тебе ногу. Будет больно, потерпишь?

Она кивнула, и Джим дотронулся до больной ноги выше колена. Примерившись, он пошел вверх, с силой надавливая между каменно-твердыми мышцами, разминая их и снимая спазм. Когда он добрался до шрама и неровно затянувшейся мышцы под ним, Пселл только ахнула негромко и вцепилась ногтями в землю.

— Знаю, больно, зато потом будет полегче.

— У... гу.

Он почти забыл, кто он и где он. Что за его спиной не стоит Кристина, учившая его несложному массажу. Что нельзя будет взять из аптечки разогревающую мазь.

С’Имма оборвала свое тоскливое нытье и заворчала. Джим, даже не оборачиваясь, знал, кто это может быть.

Спок.

Он опустился перед Пселл на землю. Движение казалось таким знакомым, что Джим почти поверил, что сейчас тот достанет трикодер, но нет: Спок откинул мешающуюся косу, прижал пальцы к контактным точкам и замер.

— Ты уменьшил ее боль, — сказал он наконец.

— Ерунда. Ей нужно было сказать сразу.

— Это научит ее мудро оценивать свои силы. Теперь она должна тебе. Это запомнит она, запомню я, будут помнить и знать все. А теперь пойдем, нам пора домой. Закат уже близко, — с этими словами он подхватил Пселл на руки и развернулся в сторону деревни.

Джим, кое-как привязав к спине С’Иммы корзину с урожаем, поторопился за ними. 

— Им-Кирк, я рад, что сказал за тебя слово, — сказал Спок, едва войдя в дом. — Где ты научился такому?

— У меня был друг, травник. Чему-то он научил сам, что-то я подглядел.

— Интересно было бы поговорить с ним.

— Тебе бы понравилось.

Спок кивнул. 

— Ты действительно интересный человек. Я хотел бы, чтобы ты открыл мне разум.

Знал бы он, как этого хотел и боялся Джим!

Но Спок оставался Споком и по-прежнему ничего не требовал и не давил. Джим решил было, что обошлось, но как-то вечером задумчивый Спок спросил его:

— Быть может, твой друг-целитель говорил тебе, что делать с раной, в которой поселился дух гнойной лихорадки?

Джим вздохнул.

— Быть может, и говорил. Мне надо посмотреть.

Загноившаяся, воспалившаяся рана выглядела действительно погано. Боунз обработал бы ее антисептиком как следует и велел капитану не лезть под руку.

— Мой друг-травник, — осторожно начал Джим, не зная еще, как объяснить Споку — Споку! — сепсис, гигиену и заражение, — говорил мне, что духи болезней боятся чистой воды и жара огня. Он всегда кипятил перевязки и промывал раны только чистой водой. От этого дух болезни слабел, и его легче было прогнать.

— Звучит разумно, — сказал Спок. — Я попробую. Быть может, мой народ терзают духи той же породы.

— Эти маленькие духи везде одинаковы, — серьезно кивнул Джим и сам себя одернул. Стоило только расслабиться, и разговор со Споком шел сам собой.

— Я омою руки. Пусть сила воды будет и на мне тоже.

Даже в этом мире Спок оставался собой: самым разумным, самым логичным. Сходу у него родилось столько идей для лечения, для шаманских песен и заваривания трав, что Джим просто не поспевал за ним. 

— Очаровательно, — сказал Спок на следующий день, разглядывая побледневшие края все еще воспаленной раны.

И Джим с шумом выдохнул.

Теперь, когда Споку стало интересно, он стал то и дело ловить себя посреди шутки, рассказывающим сказку или легенду с Земли. Джим пытался вернуть те не-отношения, что были между ними, но раз за разом не выдерживал сам.

Он пытался вернуть те не-отношения, что были между ними, но раз за разом все заканчивалось одинаково.

Так затяжная весна сменилась прохладным летом, но Джим по-прежнему не чувствовал себя принадлежащим этому месту. Он то здесь, то там подсказывал кое-что Споку, помогал лечить, работал вместе со всеми и рассказывал легенды и настоящие истории, кое-как замаскированные под сказки.

Такую ли жизнь имел в виду его родной Спок, когда сказал в последний раз: «Живи долго и процветай»?

Как-то Джим массировал ногу Пселл. Та морщилась, сжимала руки в кулаки и, наконец, попросила:

— Расскажи что-нибудь еще о твоем народе. Ты интересно говоришь.

Ну конечно, интересно. Каждая история о невероятных инопланетянах и технологиях превращалась в миф, в сказку о храбрых людях. Как же он устал перевирать свой корабельный журнал, перемежая его сказками и мифами. Он глянул на Спока, будто бы безучастно готовящего бубен к Великому камланию. Вот разве что можно было рассказать сегодня другую историю:

— Мой народ рассказывает о людях, которые смогли оседлать ветер и подняться к небу. Они из поколения в поколение передавали знания и всегда смотрели на звезды. Был среди них храбрый вождь, который вел своих людей к миру и довольству. Он... Он сделал многое. Он не искал битвы, но и никогда не сбегал. У него было много врагов и много друзей, много побед, но и достаточно поражений. Однажды ему пришлось биться против человека-ящера, и он победил того не только силой, но и словом, и хитростью. И был у него друг, шаман, всегда шедший подле него, дававший ему мудрые советы. Он понимал вождя с полувзгляда, но однажды случилась беда. Старый, давний, злой враг затаил обиду на вождя и решил во что бы то ни стало уничтожить его. Он привел с собой множество злодеев и предателей. Это была нелегкая битва. В ту ночь в небе горели огни и падали звезды. Вождь победил. Но слишком дорогой ценой: шаман, его друг, отдал свою жизнь, чтобы от коварной уловки врага не пострадали другие. 

— А вождь? — заворожено спросила Пселл.

— А вождь, когда снял траур, ушел из этого мира, не в силах жить один.

— Узы, — кивнула Пселл. — Но надо было им сразу попросить духов, хорошо-хорошо попросить. Тогда бы их крылья летали даже лучше. И шаман бы не упал.

Спок странно посмотрел на него. Быть может, зря это он это рассказал. Спок легко сложит два и два, если хоть немного об этом задумается. 

— Но все же, почему ты не сказал, что у шамана и вождя были узы? — подала голос Пселл. — Это же ясно, и это важно. Больше, чем друзья... Ой!

Она вдруг закрыла рот ладонью и взлетела на ноги, одергивая бахрому на юбке.

Незнакомая Джиму женщина кинулась было к ним, но замерла, выдохнула, расслабилась, кивнула Споку и подошла к ним, исполненная достоинства и стати. Будто это не она только что глядела на Джима зло и испуганно. 

Пселл говорила, что там, среди гостей, ее мама. Что та хочет стать женой человеку из другого племени. Что, как и все, она пришла к Большому камланию, что Спок — сильный шаман, и все надеются, что он утихомирит духов.

— Спок, ответь, почему человек, которого я не знаю, дотрагивается до моей дочери?

Пселл кое о чем умолчала. 

Джим узнал ее. В том, как она ступала к нему: неуверенный первый шаг, энергичные, но сдержанные движения — все было знакомо. Вдовья раскраска лица сначала сбила его с толку, но все же он узнал.

— Чужак вернул твоей дочери легкие ноги, Т’Принг, — ответил Спок, не отрываясь от своих дел.

— Я должна. Я запомню, — кивнула она Джиму, и едва заметным жестом велела Пселл следовать за ней.

— Ты не должен на нее смотреть, — сказал Спок. — Ей следует стать женой Сайбоку и жить в его племени. Их души подходят друг другу.

Это могло бы быть смешно. Спок ревнует его к Т’Принг?

Это могло бы быть смешно, но она пришла вечером, когда Спок ушел в лес за травами и голосами духов.

— Я виновата перед тобой, — она протянула Джиму кожаную флягу. — Это бетая. Она дурманит разум и забирает волю, но нам подарит примирение и согласие, если мы не будем пить слишком много, 

Она отхлебнула и передала бутыль Джиму.

Хотел бы он рассказать Боунзу о том, как он будет пить с Т’Принг!

— Разделим напиток, забудем обиды, — не без труда он вспомнил ритуальную фразу и аккуратно глотнул. Травы и перебродившие фрукты.

Ей хотелось узнать побольше о нем, а ему — что ж, глупо скрывать, ему действительно было интересно, как сложилась ее жизнь, как и почему она отказалась от Спока.

Почему бы и нет? Он хлебнул еще раз и спросил:

— Мне показалось, что ты хорошо знаешь Спока...

— Слишком хорошо. Я бы стала его женой, если бы его не позвали духи. Надо было раньше догадаться, в нем хорошо видно кровь шамана.

— И ты отказалась?

— Ха! Кто захочет стать женой шамана? Даже Чарванек [1] не смогла.

— Почему?

— Кровь сильных людей. В легендах их называют мудрыми и могучими, но еще — исполненными ярости. Не хотела бы я жить среди них.

Шаман должен сдерживать свою кровь. Он или безумец, или холодная скала. Тебе Спок кажется спокойным, да. Не забуду, как я сама привязывала его к дереву, чтобы не навредил себе... Тогда он бесновался три дня, он мог умереть. Я не хотела становиться женой шамана, Им-Кирк. Я выбрала Стонна.

Она забрала у Джима флягу.

— Тогда все было просто и хорошо. Я хотела Стонна, Стонн хотел меня. Наши четверо детей родились здоровыми и все пережили первую зиму. Но близнецы родились в злой мороз. Я была слаба после родов, холод не отступал, а Стонн все не возвращался. Люди видели, как из леса вышли великие звери. Тогда заболела Пселл. Мы бы не пережили ту зиму, если бы не Спок. Он помогал нам, взывал к духу Стонна и ничего не просил взамен.

— Почему ты рассказываешь мне об этом?

— Потому я все еще должна ему. Я все сделала правильно, Им-Кирк. Тебе печально, что Спок одинок, но его путь — это тропы духов, лес и голоса трав. Он не знал уз. Если ты утешишь его, дашь ему узы, я скажу: ты пришел в этот мир не зря.

— У меня были узы там, дома. Он понимает это.

Т’Принг улыбнулась, хоть под ее вдовьей раскраской этой легкой улыбки почти не было видно.

— И у меня были узы, у Сайбока — тоже. Наша новая связь — наше утешение. Знаешь, твое уныние укрепило мою волю. Я готова смыть траур с лица.

Она поднялась на ноги — будто бы и не выпила полбутылки крепкой настойки.

— Жаль, что я не встретила тебя раньше. Мы могли бы стать отличной парой, ведь наши сердца до сих пор бьются для другого.

Т’Принг ушла, а Джим, запнувшись, пошел к шатру, где уже спал Спок.

«Значит, в пон-фарр шаман остается один. Черт, Джеймс Тиберий Кирк из этого мира, куда ты пропал?»

***

— Пселл, а кто такая Великая Шаманка, о которой сегодня все говорят? Она будет камлать вместе со Споком?

Пселл покачала головой и объяснила, как ребенку:

— Шаманка с кожей цвета ночи носит красные одежды и на равных говорит с великими духами. Конечно, она не камлает с нами, но хочет всех слышать. Целый мир — это маленький бубен, который она носит у своего уха. Когда она не слышит песни шаманов, она стучит по нему, и земля дрожит. Мы будем громко петь, чтобы она успокоилась.

Джим кивнул. Да. Это многое объясняло. Хотя он лучше бы послал георазведку, а не пел песни шаманке.

К вечеру племя собралось возле шатра Спока. На закате, в свете костра, люди помогали друг другу раскрасить лица к празднику. О нем ничего не знали, и потому Спок просто провел пальцами по щеке Джима, оставив зеленую и алую полосы. 

Интересно что за знаки должны были быть у него на лице? Маска как у Т’Принг? Рассекающая лицо на черную и белую стороны загробной жизни — верхний мир добрых духов и нижний мир зла и болезней. 

Или, быть может, широкие желтые линии, знаки солнца и вождя? 

Влюбленные пары вели по щекам и лбам друг друга симметричные узоры и заканчивали их белыми отпечатками краски на щеках друг друга. Как бы он хотел коснуться так щеки своего Спока!

Костер вспыхнул в момент, когда Серая луна коснулась Золотой. Каждый подходил к огню и с улыбкой кидал туда смоляную ягоду в оплетке из пестрых веревок. Такие узлы Пселл научила Джима вязать в первые дни:

— Это духам. Ты шепчешь просьбу, красишь соком, а потом завязываешь. Вот, смотри, как делаю я.

Смоляные ягоды горели с шумом и свистом. Сначала вспыхивала и растрескивалась хрупкая оболочка, следом занималась сама шишка, в хитрых изгибах и узких канальцах которой раскаленный воздух играл настоящую музыку. Последними выгорали семечки в жесткой кожуре, на мгновение дававшие огню колдовской медный оттенок.

Одна шишка превращала в костер в музыкальный инструмент. Но горсти шишек, которые летели в яркий смоляной костер, звучали какофонией огромной бестолковой толпы. Полуоглохшие люди кивали и кричали на ухо друг другу и Джиму:

— Хорошо, хорошо, шаманка услышит нас!

По безмолвному кивку вождя все взялись за руки. Враг или друг — в эту ночь это было неважно, все были братьями и сестрами.

Не вслушиваясь и не вдумываясь, он повторял слова песни вслед за Споком. Он влился в ритм и, покачиваясь вместе со всеми, выкрикивал и кидал в свою очередь в огонь ярко вспыхивающие на подлете смоляные ягоды. 

Дымились травы. Спок втянул дым из глиняной курильницы, вдохнул глубоко и затянул на одной ноте заунывный напев. Ладонью, на которой были прочерчены чернильные круги и линии, он ударял по бубну все чаще и чаще, напев звучал все громче, все сильнее... И вдруг оборвал песню, зашептал, забормотал, заспорил с духами, но его голос терялся за пением, которое подхватило все племя, и Джим тоже. А вокруг стелился, полз густой и сладкий дым горящих трав.

И вот тогда люди — все, все племя, одна суть — вслед за шаманом закрыли глаза в общем восторге.

— Великая шаманка, услышь, услышь, — шептали все, повторяла Пселл, и Джим след за ней:

— Услышь, шаманка, услышь! — «Ухура, ответьте!» — Мы молим тебя, мы одно, мы твои дети, мы твоей крови, — «Ухура, все частоты на ожидание». — Не тряси землю, услышь нас!

«Капитан, тишина на всех частотах».

Тишина.

Хор голосов еще не стих, но для Джима все звуки умерли. В его ушах была тишина. Разом выключились и песни людей, и крики ночных птиц, и вой, и свист ночного леса. Затих треск костра.

Тишина на всех частотах тогда, в самую первую ночь здесь, казалась ненастоящей, временной. Проблемой, которую он как-нибудь решит. Теперь он почувствовал по-настоящему: все взаправду.

Большой костер выгорел. Люди один за одним поднимались и подходили к горячим углям, чтобы обмакнуть пальцы в золу и расчертить лицо напоследок магическими узорами. 

Ночь заканчивалась.

***

Днем земля снова задрожала. Задвинув Джима в угол, воины, женщины — все вломились в шатер Спока, кричали, злились, проклинали:

— Черная шаманка нас не услышала!

— Спок, ты плохо камлал? Почему так трясет?

— Что творится с миром?

— Пришел Им-Кирк — земля задрожала, — зло выплюнул охотник, неуловимо похожий на Стонна, и сидящие в тесном кругу люди закивали:

— Точно! Ты говорил, что он не Прежний человек, тогда почему?

— Это он виноват, — выкрикнул наконец кто-то из толпы, и все подхватили:

— Да, да, виновен!

В полутьме было уже не различить, кто обвиняет Джима и в чем. Злые перешептывания становились все громче, обвиняли прямо и вслух, не боясь, все увереннее, распаляясь, голоса испуганных людей срывались на крик.

— Это все он! Да, он!

Джим потерял контроль над ситуацией. Сколько раз он выходил против толпы, чувствовал этот гнев — и брал его за горло. Так, чтобы безумная толпа рассеялась, снова стала просто кучкой разумных и стыдящихся глядеть друг на друга людей.

Но он упустил момент. Опоздал. Теперь, скажи он только слово, его разорвали бы на части. Он мог только ждать и не поддаваться панике. Как якорь, его контроль удерживало лицо Спока, едва различимое в тени. Спок молчал, и Джим тщетно пытался найти в его взгляде знакомые чувства. 

Конечно, не находил.

Племя бушевало, молодые, горячие, яростные воины держали руки на рукоятках ножей. Еще чуть-чуть — и найдется тот, кто не побоится нанести первый удар.

Увидеть перед смертью Спока было тоже неплохо.

Спок поднял бубен, негромко звякнули бусины.

Толпа замолчала.

— Я буду слушать духов.

Бесновавшиеся, орущие, ненавидящие Джима люди с благоговением следили за тем, как Спок достает из потертого мешочка косточки для гадания.

Вот как. Никакой логики. Его жизнь зависела только от того, как выпадут позвонки и зубы: пожелтевшие от времени, покрытые жиром, копотью и полустертыми знаками.

— Эй, шаман, это же черный след? И огонь еще рядом. Плохо, дед еще говорил, перед только Великим зноем такое выпадало.

Спок хмурился, выстукивая на бубне суетливую и сбивчивую мелодию, и наконец, признал:

— Ты прав. Но рядом я вижу добрые знаки. Сложно. Духи играют, странный рисунок. Надо собираться. Я пойду на земли Старого Огня. Им-Кирк идет со мной. Пусть Т’Прай соберет нам припасы.

Сунан поднялся на ноги и подошел к костру.

— Да будет так, — бросил он в костер вязанку шишек. 

— Вы пойдете туда вдвоем. Моли своих предков, Им-Кирк, чтобы твой путь не пересек путь злых духов.

Один за одним на улицу выходили те, что так и не стали Джиму настоящими соплеменниками. А ведь когда-то он легко становился своим для самых разных существ.

Наверное, дело было в том, что это он сам не готов был принять их.

***

Еще вечером все было готово, но Джим еще раз проверил сумку — скорее чтобы занять руки, не потому что было нужно.

Так у него появился еще один секрет. Комм, с первого дня стоявший в режиме неспешного поиска, пару дней назад поймал сигнал маяка. Быть может, неподалеку жил дружелюбный и разумный народ, у которого могло найтись местечко и для Джима.

Тогда поход в Огненные земли давал ему шанс красиво исчезнуть. Комм Джим пока что спрятал подальше. Рано было что-то решать. Он должен был дойти со Споком до Огненных земель.

Пселл сказала, что идти туда дней десять.

— Но это все разговоры, Им-Кирк. Туда ходят только шаманы, спроси Спока. И живи долго.

— Я постараюсь, Пселл. Не забывай массировать ногу.

— Да, а ты не стриги волосы. Ты обещал.

Он и правда пообещал ей. Когда волосы у него отросли, начали пушиться, щекотать шею и лезть в глаза, он попросил ее подрезать их немного. Пселл тогда отказалась наотрез и заставила пообещать, что он не будет их трогать сам.

— Если отрезаешь волосы, то можно потерять узы. Никогда-никогда не делай так, слышишь!

Если бы длинные волосы могли помочь ему удержать Спока там, в реакторной... Да он бы всю жизнь проходил с косой до пола как какая-нибудь Рапунцель!

— У тебя волосы смешные, никогда таких не видела таких узелков и клубочков, — добавила Пселл, отведя глаза. — Как будто кустик на голове вырос.

— Не буду, — повторил он сейчас. — Вот, видишь, хвост уже почти до плеч.

Земная девочка давно бы повисла на шее «дяди Джима». Пселл же только дотронулась до его лица и прошептала:

— Ой, тебе так грустно. Не надо. Вы поговорите с духами, и все наладится, ты вернешься, тогда никто о тебе не скажет плохого. Ты нравишься Споку, он не хочет тебя убивать. Знаешь, я попробую догнать маму и попрошу ее сказать Т’Аманде, что у Спока все хорошо, ладно? Она будет рада и тоже поговорит с духами.

Если бы все его проблемы решались так просто! 

Вчера за сборами Спок спросил:

— Почему ты сторонишься меня? В тебе говорит не страх. И не неприязнь. Будь ты в поре взросления, я бы сказал, что ты ведешь себя как влюбленный. Мужчине в летах не пристало бояться: муж не должен бояться своих влечений. Ты интересен и полон загадок, Им-Кирк.

Если бы он только мог рассказать...

Но больше Спок с ним не разговаривал. Джиму бы радоваться, но он не мог не прокручивать разговор в голове снова и снова, спрашивая себя, кем же его видит Спок: трусом или влюбленным юнцом? Надоело ли шаману ходить вокруг странного чужака? Разочарован ли? Как он будет действовать дальше?

Скрылись из виду пыльно-желтые дома, голая земля на тропе сменилась сухой редкой травой. За лесным шумом скоро потерялись голоса людей и животных.

Теперь они со Споком были на тропе одни.

***

После полудня солнце стало по-настоящему припекать. Джим уже забыл, как это, когда солнце припекает спину, слепит и бьет в глаза.

Посеревший холм — сердце Дурных земель — был уже рядом, но Спок свернул в сторону на едва заметную вихляющую тропку.

— Мы подходим к озеру духов, — объяснил он. — Каждый, кто идет к нечистым землям, должен омыться в его водах. Здесь мы и будем ночевать.

За каменными глыбами действительно пряталось оно — лесное озеро с прозрачнейшей водой, рыжеватой от железа и торфа. 

— Расплети мне волосы, Им-кирк! — позвал Спок.

В просьбе будто бы и не было ничего особенного. Джим дотрагивался до Спока и прежде — по делу и случайно, показывая, как размять закаменевшие мышцы или задевая его в тесной хижине.

В этот раз — Джим чувствовал — все было иначе. Черт, он любовался Споком, да.

Но и Спок был к нему совсем не равнодушен. Джим никогда бы не заметил, если бы не прошел уже этот путь со своим Споком.

Он нравился этому Споку. В каждом жесте, в каждом слове он видел это.

Джим вышел к озеру из-за камней, в которых обустраивал привал.

Обнаженный Спок стоял по пояс в ледяной воде, а вокруг простиралось разбитое отражение леса и ярко-синего неба. Вот он сам распустил тугие косы, быстро и умело, перехватывая ртом ленты и ремешки. Запыленные пряди с проседью коснулись воды — Джим подумать не мог, что у Спока такие волосы!

...Старший помощник Спок подстригал идеально ровную челку, стоило ей отрасти на миллиметр. 

У его Спока, Спока с «Энтерпрайз», над лопаткой змеился давний шрам. Как-то в суете Джим не отправил Спока долечиваться и сводить шрам, ну а потом и не до того было. У Спока здесь и сейчас тело было картой неизвестной земли, долины которой были рассечены шрамами давних ран. Эту карту бы исследовать, но все внутри кричало: «Не он!»

Спок развернулся и встретил взгляд Джима. 

— Ты смотрел. Желаешь меня?

Спок всегда был проницателен. Спок-шаман был даже опаснее: для него все чувственное не было terra incognita. Он и сам знал ответ.

Он подошел к берегу, как был, обнаженный, вышел из воды и шагнул к Джиму.

— Я тоже желаю. Им-Кирк, ляжешь ли ты со мной?

Вот так просто?

Такой похожий и настолько отличный. Такой далекий и такой близкий. Похожий, но совсем не такой, как его Спок, новый Спок, который открылся Джиму после «Виджера». Готов он войти в эту реку дважды? Постоянно сравнивать со своим Споком. Обманывать их обоих.

Спок молча ждал его у воды. И, снова угадав мысли Джима, поднял с земли одежду и прошел мимо — рядом, но не коснувшись.

Джим стоял все там же и не оборачивался, пока не услышал грустный голос:

— Ты странный человек: тянешься к моему прикосновению и бежишь от него. Жаль. Если ты передумаешь, я буду рядом.

Ну и что, что он мог ответить?

Легкое и уютное молчание между ними разом обернулось давящей глыбой. Нарочито непринужденно Джим посидел еще немного у костра и попытался заснуть.

Напротив лег и размеренно задышал Спок, сырой и прохладный ветер от озера прогнал остатки дневного тепла. Сон все не шел.

Когда лежать стало вовсе невозможно, он тихо поднялся с земли и пошел к озеру.

На водной глади покачивались звезды: яркие, настоящие. 

Джим поднял глаза. 

Он привык к сизому небу, привык за вечной дымкой с трудом различать две-три блеклые точки. Озеро Духов подарило ему сегодня настоящее чудо: на чистом небе, в глубокой черноте сиял Млечный путь так, как это бывает только на диких планетах — или в открытом космосе.

...Почти полгода он не видел Млечного пути.

Если бы неизвестный маяк ответил пораньше, разве Джим бы колебался? Разве бы он отказался от шанса подняться к звездам? Увидеть с орбиты, как проходит утро по меридиану, как над океаном рождается циклон. Вспомнить, как дрожит от напряжения варп-двигатель. Прогуляться по спящему кораблю и послушать, как шумит воздух в вентиляции, как гудят силовые модули в инженерной.

Но встреча со Споком снова перевернула его жизнь.

— Спок, черт, коммандер, что мне делать?

Это другой Спок. Это попросту другой человек. Джим должен уйти.

Возле Небесного Шеста, путеводной звезды этого мира, мерцал круглый огонек — планета! «Класс М, азот-кислородная атмосфера, вероятно, есть вода и углеродная жизнь». Точно так в иллюминаторе «Энтерпрайз» выглядел Генезис, когда Джим посмотрел на него в последний раз.

Быть может, настоящий Джим Кирк жил далеко-далеко, на этой недоступной планете.

Добраться бы туда импульсных двигателях и узнать наверняка.

У этого Спока не было ничего, даже воспоминаний о правильном Джиме, Джиме из этого мира.

— Спок, простишь меня, если я останусь?

***

Пселл говорила, что в Огненных землях когда-то были живы металл и огонь. Когда-то — но не сейчас! Никто не сказал, что в долине из-под ног бьют струи пара, что земля под ногами каменно-твердая и горячая.

Но больше всего Джиму не нравилось то, что травы и деревья здесь — сухие и мертвые — не были привычны к жару и медленно умирали.

Земля дрожала почти непрерывно. От холма робкими столбиками поднимались струйки пара.

— Спок, нам надо уходить.

Тот посмотрел на него и с удивлением сказал:

— Ты боишься. Прежде не боялся, теперь — боишься.

Да, боялся! Он-то хорошо знал, что против проснувшегося вулкана поможет только транспортатор.

— Если тебе так страшно, что подгибаются колени, то оставайся и жди меня здесь, — приказал Спок. Едва глянув на Джима, он забрал мешки с припасами и пошел вперед по ложбине.

Черт, пусть Спок его презирает, но отпустить его на верную смерть? Нет, и гори огнем Первая директива! 

— Ты считаешь меня трусом. Будто я боюсь духов Огненной горы. Что я выдумал это из страха. Пугливый корр-ам, а не охотник.

— Ты был готов идти со мной, но увидел Дурные земли — и отступил. Что я должен думать? Этого ли человека я принял в племя? Почему ты боишься? Почему не веришь, что я договорюсь с духами?

— Я не хочу еще раз увидеть твою смерть. Не могу. 

— Хотел бы я знать, о чем ты. Но времени нет. Духи зовут меня к Дурной горе. Жаль, что я не увидел твой разум.

— Смотри. Что хочешь смотри, только пойми.

В памяти Джима были вулканы. И ледяные извержения на Титане, и полет над Цети III, и взрыв супервулкана на Йеттле. Если бы Спок увидел эту разрушительную силу, против которой не выстоять мощи всей цивилизации! Он бы понял, что значат гейзеры и раскаленная почва.

Спок медлил, и это могло стоить им жизни. На землю предвестником будущего ада упал обгоревший лист.

— Ну же! Как это ты делаешь? «Мой разум к твоему разуму...»

Спок, нахмурившись, глянул в сторону вулкана и сердце Джима упало: не поверит, не послушает — но, наконец, развернулся к Джиму, закрыл глаза и поднес ладони к его лицу.

Джим качнулся вперед, и Спок без медитации, без подготовки, без малейшего усилия, скользнул в его разум.

Шаман Спок не искал логично пути и тайны. Как и во время Великого камлания, он танцевал, говорил с духами разума. Джим показывал ему извержения, одно за одним, но Спок искал не только их, он высматривал и выслушивал все о настоящем Джиме: его прошлое, его настоящее, его мир и его опыт. А в ответ щедро делился тем, что переживал сам: любопытством, гневом, восхищением, воспоминаниями. 

Когда Джим нашел в себе силы открыть глаза, мир изменился. Хлопья пепла в тишине оседали на землю. Затем вернулся слух: проснувшийся вулкан ревел и дрожал. Новое землетрясение сбило их с ног. Тяжелое, тучное желто-фиолетовое облако прорезали первые молнии.

— Спок? Эй, ты слышишь? Надо идти, ну же! Приди в себя.

Спок посмотрел на него бессмысленными глазами и прошептал:

— Столько боли. Другой разум, порванная связь, чужой мир...

— Ты слишком глубоко залез. Соберись, давай!

Спок обвел взглядом почерневший от пепла пейзаж, вдохнул перегретый воздух и закашлялся.

Джим снова поторопил:

— Река или возвышенность, хоть что-нибудь, любое укрытие!

Спок словно робот махнул рукой в сторону вулкана:

— Там холм, в нем — древнее место.

— А других древних мест здесь нет? Не под вулканом? Как нам выбраться?

Спок покачал головой. Они были в ловушке: узкую долину подпирали крутые сыпучие склоны, с одного конца — обрыв, с другого — вулкан.

— Больше нигде не вылезти? — уточнил Джим, уже понимая, что выбора нет. — Может, удастся пройти вдоль обрыва?

— Хороший охотник бы смог. Это сложный путь, гнев духов изломал землю и вывернул деревья. 

Под землей снова взорвалось. Едва поднявшись на ноги, Джим приказал:

— Веди в укрытие, быстро!

И, словно в давние времена, Спок подчинился и побежал размеренно вперед, к холму.

Земля задрожала, и напряжение разразилось оглушающим взрывом. Началось, теперь точно — началось.

Орали и пересвистывались птицы, под ногами носились перепуганные звери. Спок на бегу снял с ветки и сунул в поясную сумку перепуганную мышь и оглянулся. Нет, Джим не отставал.

Они бежали по узкому коридору. Тропа вела вверх, на холмы, и, наконец, стало видно: впереди, там, где заканчивался лес, края желоба размыли дожди.

— Наверх!

Гудение не прекращалось. С новым толчком прямо на склоне пробудившегося вулкана открылся новый кратер, и первая волна красно-желтой лавы с грохотом и шипением вырвалась наружу.

Спок протянул Джиму руку. Тот подтянулся, проскреб ногой по глине и рывком поднялся наверх. Нужно было торопиться.

Вырванные деревья, упавшие ветки-гиганты превращали лес в почти непроходимую полосу препятствий, но нельзя было давать себе и секунды передышки: за их спиной рокочущие потоки прокладывали себе путь по лесу.

Еще один удар снова расколол землю, корень вывороченного дерева сбил Спока с ног. Джим помог ему подняться, но тот с трудом держал голову и едва фокусировал взгляд.

Жар подобрался совсем близко. Трещина в метре от них выплюнула в небо струю пара. Горел лес, горела земля, плавился камень и пылал воздух. Казалось, планета вот-вот развалится на куски. А посреди этого ада Джим сжимал бесчувственного Спока.

«Скотти, черт тебя подери, поднимай!»

— Спок, соберись, давай, я знаю, ты можешь!

Должны же быть у него эти вулканские, шаманские фокусы, чтобы выбраться! Он должен знать, что Джиму одному их не вытащить.

— Ну же, что я там должен сделать?

А что если... Почему бы и нет? Продолжая обнимать Спока, он дотронулся до контактных точек на лице Спока, громко подумал: «Давай, шаман, сделай усилие. Тхила, поднимайся!» — и это сработало. Спок поднялся на ноги и пошел вперед.

Двигался он как живая машина. Джим за ним едва поспевал, дыхание... Да какое там дыхание в пекле, наполненном паром и серой?! Главное было — выбраться, а для этого нужно было подняться на холм. Спок тащил их обоих вперед, безошибочно выбирая пусть среди огня и хаоса. 

Наконец, стало чуть легче, чуть прохладнее дышать. Они дошли, у них получилось.

Джим едва отдышался, огляделся по сторонам... И тут Спок осел на землю без сил.

*** 

Огненная река внизу текла все медленнее, густела, покрывалась черной корой, но ее края по-прежнему светились красным. Джим глотнул воды из полупустой фляжки и снова попытался задремать.

Сейчас-то он понимал, что соваться в пещеру было наивно: какие пещеры, когда земля ходит ходуном? Не было теперь пещеры, остался только лаз, идущий на десяток метров в глубину и заканчивающийся грудой камней.

Спок до сих пор был в трансе. Джим сделал ему из веток лежанку, укрыл термопростыней из неприкосновенного запаса. Там же свила себе гнездо подобранная Споком мышь. Джим решил, что будет звать ее Т’Пол.

Согнанные извержением птицы отсиживались на камнях — только руку протяни. Под ногами суетились мелкие зверьки, а пара кошкосехлатов заняла широкий козырек над входом в пещеру. Им всем оставалось только ждать и смотреть, как тягучая река ползет по долине к оврагу, как оседает день за днем густой пар, умирают очаги пожаров. Так прошло три дня.

Джим много спал, пытался подружиться с Т’Пол и разобраться в себе. Ходил туда-сюда по узкому козырьку; присаживался у стены и устраивал голову Спока на коленях — это успокаивало.

Он назвал тхилой этого Спока. Черт, во время слияния он слышал так много: его одиночество и его тепло. Что, если в этом мире для него не было Им-Кирка? Быть может, Им-Кирк из этого мира — он сам?

Комм по-прежнему лежал на дне сумки. Можно было бы попробовать снова поймать тот сигнал из космоса и даже ответить на него. Пусть от жара корпус повело, его еще можно было починить, но новые миры, новые звезды, новые планеты... Да ведь после гибели Спока он и с Земли-то всего пару раз выбирался!

Ступить на мостик черт знает чьего корабля и знать, что здесь, на безымянной планете, навсегда остался Спок? Бросить его? Потащить в непонятный мир дилития и искривлений? Уйти, и тогда Спок проснется здесь один.

Т’Пол выбралась из-под одеяла и побежала по Споку, забралась ему на лицо, почесалась о нос. Спок поморщился и проснулся.

Он моргнул раз, другой, слепо посмотрел вокруг и потянулся рукой к уху Джима, почти невесомо коснулся адамова бугорка...

«Нелогично восхищаться формой ушей, но, тхила, твои уши очаровательны».

Джим закрыл глаза, позволяя себе на одно мгновение — только сейчас! — забыться в прошлом.

— Я видел твой мир, — сказал Спок-шаман, разорвав своим голосом иллюзию в клочья. — Видел другого себя. Твоя душа — страна печали. Неудивительно, что ты молчал. Зачем твоего Спока учили дышать в полвдоха? Зачем он ушел в пустые земли так надолго?

— Так было надо, — не задумываясь, ответил Джим. Он не был готов к таким вопросам. Не сейчас.

— Я не желаю быть заменой. Им-Кирк... Джим, скажи, почему тот, кого я ждал так долго, связан с другим?

— Так получилось, Спок, мне так жаль. Ты бы знал, как жаль.

Спок посмотрел на него:

— Ты хотел уйти. Ты мог подняться к звездам. Уйти от меня.

Джим покачал головой:

— Разве я тебя оставлю? 

Да, уйти теперь он бы не смог. 

— Расскажи мне о своем мире, — вдруг попросил Спок.

— Ты же все видел и сам.

— Видеть — другое. Я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал мне, а я буду слушать твой голос. Нам некуда спешить. Ты говорил, что у тебя был друг-травник.

— Да, Леонард Маккой...

Джим говорил и говорил. Боунзе, о своей команде, своем мире и своем доме. О Споке, который столько лет был его другом, соратником, а потом стал еще и мужем. О тех мирах, где они побывали, о ромуланцах, клингонах и привезенной с Вулкана лиане, которая разрослась на половину комнаты и зачахла после гибели Спока.

Он так давно хотел обо всем рассказать — ничего не скрывая, не упрощая историю, не выкручиваясь.

— Я никогда не смогу стать тем, кого ты помнишь, — очень ровно и тихо сказал, наконец, Спок. — Тем, кого ты зовешь своим супругом. Но тебе это не нужно. А ведь я мог бы взять память о твоем Споке, соединить ее со своим духом. У меня бы получилось. Я бы долго камлал, и духи помогли бы мне. Я бы стал Споком, которого ты помнишь, его памятью. Самый щедрый дар тому, кого я успел полюбить.

— Нет, — сразу же отрезал Джим, не позволив себе даже подумать об этом. Ни один из Споков не заслуживал такого. Стать ожившим воспоминанием, отражением настоящего Спока... Маняще и отвратительно.

— Тогда я предложу другое. Я помогу тебе очистить сердце и разум от боли.

— Я забуду своего Спока? — отшатнулся Джим.

В каком из миров он слышал тихое «забудь»?

— Нет, не забудешь. Но в твоей памяти я перестану быть им. Ты не будешь узнавать во мне его. Еще я убаюкаю твою боль. Печаль останется, но ты сможешь жить и дышать. Быть может, когда-нибудь ты выберешь меня.

Джим молчал, а когда пришел в себя, понял, что остался один. Спок неслышно спустился по каменистому склону и растворился в лесу. Только вдали чуть перестукивали камушки на его одежде, но скоро за звуками леса потерялись и они. Словно и не было здесь только что шамана, словно это дух леса пришел, чтобы соблазнять Джима желанным и запретным.

Джим хотел бы стать свободен, как этот Спок. Хотел бы дышать полной грудью, вернуть себе целый мир. И все же никакая боль не заставила бы его пожалеть о том, через что они со Споком прошли.

Спок, память о котором осталась на Генезисе, просил Джима жить дальше. Джим хотел бы жить дальше, но и помыслить не мог о том, чтобы лишиться даже крохотной частички Спока.

На рассвете Спок вернулся из леса, и уставший, вымотанный Джим поднялся ему навстречу. Он принял решение.


End file.
